<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La advertencia. by IannL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852527">La advertencia.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IannL/pseuds/IannL'>IannL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, WWII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IannL/pseuds/IannL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred leyó la carpeta con instrucciones y perdió la vida por un momento. Su primera reacción fue buscar el primer telefono que consiguiera, tenía que llamar a Japón y advertirle, debia ayudarlo, las cosas no podían terminar así. Pero Alfred no lo logró, y lo descubrieron, y ahora esta en el despacho de Roosevelt, esperando posiblemente el mayor regaño de su vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La advertencia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roosevelt se levantó de la silla, cojeando va y le pone la mano en el hombro a Alfred. Por alguna razón se encoje, como si esperara un golpe, o un bofetón. El muchacho es solo un niño grande, piensa el presidente con toda la paciencia del mundo, no tiene ni energía ni ánimos para regañarle. El ya sabe que hizo mal. Definitivamente lo sabe, basta verle la cara para darse cuenta.</p>
<p>—Tu… eres más joven de lo que pareces, ¿verdad? —Alfred mira al suelo avergonzado, con el corazón en la garganta, los ojos vidriosos — mira todo lo que has crecido todo este tiempo… entiendo que estés preocupado. Pero dime, ¿que podríamos hacer? </p>
<p>—Todo esto… el… no es su culpa —tenía la voz quebrada, sabia que si el señor lo abrazaba se ponía a llorar, se esforzaba en mantener la compostura —yo…el… por favor, no lo hagan…</p>
<p>—Claro que no es su culpa. ¿Acaso todo esto es responsabilidad tuya? …creo que nada de esto es culpa de ustedes… que dolor debe de sentirse ver a tus amigos peleándose unos con otros…buscando matarse entre ellos… pero no son ellos. Yo lo sé.</p>
<p>—Por favor no lo haga. Lo va a lastimar. </p>
<p>—¿Pearl Harbor no te lastimó a ti? </p>
<p>—¡Usted sabe que no es lo mismo! Por favor, no, hablaré con él, puedo ser enviado diploma… —Roosevelt se tambalea frente a él y lo abraza, Alfred se calla en seco, no aguanta y llora.</p>
<p>En ese momento supo que no importaba quién era, ni que dijera, su opinión era irrelevante. Entre lagrimas la condescendencia de Roosevelt le molestaba, la odiaba. Hubo un momento en la tarde que su llanto dejó de ser por dolor, a ser de ira. Y se durmió en el despacho presidencial como un niño luego de drenar el desasosiego que le causaba el final de la guerra, el caos mundial, el proyecto nuclear. Se durmió pensando en el querido Japón, y todo lo que iba a pasar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola!<br/>Tengo mas de 10 años sin escribir un fic, y por alguna razón que aún no comprendo ha vuelto mi amor por Hetalia y mis ganas de escribir, quizá porque ahora estudio Historia y pensar en los países humanizados de Himaruya es inevitable.<br/>Este fic cortico se me ocurrió leyendo historia del siglo XX y la necesidad de terminar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, me pregunto si logro entenderse que Alfred vio las instruscciones de la bomba nuclear e intentó avisarle a Kiku.<br/>Espero que te haya gustado, ojalá dejes un comentario a ver que te pareció &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>